Grandson
by omnipotent Porunga
Summary: Set in the very brief period when Cell kills Future Trunks. The expansions and contractions of time-spans in HFIL are different from that of the earth. So Trunks gets a chance to meet the late King Vegeta, before Shenlong revives him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the premise or the characters and am not making any profit from this fanfic.

Chapter-1

King Kai wiped his sweat after his attempt at making a new house. But Goku knocked it down with, well, a knock. In the meantime, a very disturbing news reached King Yama – Frieza had been shifted to a new prison, the one facing the 'Five Saiyan' high security confining enclosure (being claustrophobic, Saiyans cannot be put in cages or individual small cells), and was taunting them. Mostly the Saiyans did not create much problem, but with the Ice-sadist's provocation, their ki-s were rising in unison.

King Yama scratched the horns of his cap – Goku and King Kai were somewhere down the long and eternal Snake Way and therefore could not be reached, and he needed someone from the North Quadrant to be sent down immediately. Just then, walked in the lavender-haired demi-saiyan, freshly killed by Cell. King Yama checked his record as on auto-pilot and stumbled upon the phrase 'killed Frieza'.

Immediately, the situation was explained to him, along with the reason why Goku was unavailable, and asked for his help. Thrilled to be able to shoulder Goku's responsibility, trunks followed a winged guide through a partition between the golden clouds, and descended to the troubled area. As they neared the place the following conversation was picked up by his keen Saiyan ears:

Frieza: It was not me, my Monkey King; you yourself had signed your death warrant…

[King Vegeta's growl]

Unknown voice: We need not get bothered with the lizard's words. After all, it is as dead as we are…

Frieza: now now, aren't you the one, whose brain damaged mission failing younger son killed his own elder brother?

[Trunks: So that is Bardok]

Another voice: At least I was killed by a fellow Saiyan, my brother at that, and I know that the Saiyan blood continues through my nephew.

[Trunks: So that is Radditz]

By this time, Trunks almost reached there and lowered his ki to remain undetected.

Frieza: Hardly a consolation prize – a half-blood and a brain damaged fool and a monkey-prince whom I killed myself…tsk tsk.

Trunks: too bad you yourself got killed by that 'monkey-prince''s 'half-blood' child…

Frieza: You! You! Ha, so you got killed too. Are you here to join the 'Saiyan-slum'?

Trunks: No, to put you in your right place –

Trunks turns Super Saiyan, beats Frieza up to a pulp, which the Saiyans watch jaws hanging (being dead already, they could not die of heart-attack). Then the winged guide showed Trunks a special container newly designed for Frieza and he put the lizard in it. The guide asked him what he wanted to do till he was Recalled, and he chose to remain there and know his paternal culture better. Once his golden aura vanished and his hair turned normal, Bardok was the first to recover from the stupor and started talking to Trunks:

Bardok: Who are you, young warrior? Your aura is of an ascended Saiyan and your features show marks of our most noble Royal bloodline. Yet, you are something else with odd coloured hair…

Trunks: well, my father was a Saiyan, I mean, IS a Saiyan (in this timeline). I inherited my maternal grand-father's mauve hair.

A bald Saiyan: What race is your mother?

Trunks: A human from the planet Earth.

Radditz: Earth! That is where Kakkarott settled down! Do you know my nephew?

Trunks: Of course, it was Goku's son Gohan who taught me fighting in my time-line. In this time-line, it is he who is fighting the monster that killed me, well, he and my father I guess…

Bardok: Who is your father, boy?

Trunks: Vegeta

Absolute pin-drop silence, that even the guarding ogres found disconcerting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the premise or the characters and am not making any profit from this fanfic.

Chapter-2

Bardok: Who is your father, boy?

Trunks: Vegeta

Absolute pin-drop silence, that even the guarding ogres found disconcerting.

King Vegeta: Come near, brat! Do you mean my only living son has sired a freak-haired kid mating with some mud-ball planet woman?

Trunks (slightly irritated): Hey, you are insulting my home planet, you know? Even if I AM your grandson, half of my genes ARE from my mother, who is a beautiful, blue-haired genius…

Radditz: BLUE HAIR! Does she hang out with my idiot brother, and a bald man, and an old man, and a turtle, and a Namek?

Trunks: You just mentioned Goku, Krillin, Master Roshi, Turtle and Piccolo.

At this point, a Bardok look alike emerges from the shadows in the corners and grips Trunks' hand through the bars.

Look alike: Is there a scar-faced fool too? Is your planet blue?

Bardok: Calm down Turles!

Trunks: Oh! So you are the one who planted the Tree of Might!

Turles bares his teeth; Radditz steps in to push him back to his corner. Everybody knew how Turles had been killed on a blue planet where the yield of the fruit was in heavenly abundance. They had deduced that it must have been some super-strong planet to have held that much nutrients, and never imagined it could be Earth, the mud-ball home of Radditz' disgraceful brother.

King Vegeta: So you are from a strong planet and have a worthy mother. Still you are no relation of mine if you don't have a tail!

Trunks: I had one when I was born, but on Earth, there is a full lunar cycle every 28 days. So we cannot risk keeping it. Gohan's tail keeps re-appearing often and even Turles has seen him go Oozaru.

Radditz: I remember, Kakkarott's tail had been cut-off too…

King Vegeta: Was you tail a proper one?

Trunks: Dunno, mom said it the colour of my hair though.

King Vegeta (sweat-dropping): My grandson – a PINK tailed Saiyan!!!

Trunks: Its not pink, its mauve. And speaking of 'pink', let me tell you about my first encounter with my father of this time-line.

And Trunks recounted the 'Badman Shirt' incident, after which a bald giant went into hysterics, throwing incoherent words in-between:

Ha ha ha…killed me…ho ho …fathered a funny half-breed…he he he…after all those years…ha ha…

Trunks: so you must be Nappa!

Bardok: Yes, got a bit unhinged as it was Prince Vegeta who killed him. So your mother and Kakkarott's mate belong to the same race of the same planet?

Trunks: Yes, and though they not fight themselves, their genes have somehow made Gohan and me stronger than our fathers.

Bardok: Must be like a catalyst, that itself is not a catalyst, but enhances a chemical reaction…hmm, that's interesting.

Trunks: Of course, you are the scientist that discovered the Fake Moon, right? Well, then Gohan still has a chance, you see his mom wants him to be a scholar, and is afraid he wont be one, given Goku is…um…NOT intellectually inclined…

Radditz: You don't have to be polite about my idiot brother. By the way, is he fighting that monster you mentioned?

Trunks: Um…he just sacrificed himself in a method that almost worked, but Cell got back and King Kai of the North Quadrant died (King Yama told him – remember?).

King Vegeta: Ha Ha Ha! A dead Kai! But honestly, if you and that other brat do all the fightings, what are your worthless fathers doing?

**WITH SPECIAL THANKS TO ****Piccolo is green****, ****daughteralucard**** AND chibineko. It feels great to be reviewed so positively for the first chapter of my first story… Stay with me till the end.**

**Keep telling me how I am doing.**

**Love, Porunga.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the premise or the characters and am not making any profit from this fanfic.**

Bardok: You spelt my name wrong, you know.

Porunga: Do you wish to correct the error? Then you have to Wish for it.

Kink-Kai bursts out laughing at the silly pun.

**Angel Wings-008**: Oh, don't worry, I'll gather the Dragon Balls and you can get your name as 'Bardock' from the next fic…be patient for this last chappie…

**Chapter-3**

King Vegeta: Ha Ha Ha! A dead Kai! But honestly, if you and that other brat do all the fightings, what are your worthless fathers doing?

Trunks: They do their fair shares too. (Sternly, with an exact Vegeta-ish scowl) Do you doubt your son's power? Well, all four of us are Super-Saiyans and my father is an inter-galactic experienced warrior.

King Vegeta: Nonsense, he is a useless loser. That lizard Frieza killed him, right?

Trunks: So? Frieza beat all of you too! (Vehemence dripping from his voice) You are responsible for ruining his childhood and making him the cold hearted person he is. And about Frieza's killing him…

He told them about the tortured tears of futility that Vegeta had shed over the aspired Legendary Powers to avenge THEM, as he had heard from Gohan in his time line.

Looking at the scowling youth, and listening to the account of his son's passion, King Vegeta, in his entire career of life and death, for the first time, felt regret. Radditz asked about trunks' enhanced powers, and phrases like 'Gravity Room', 'Time Machine' and 'Chamber of Spirits' vaguely registered through the king's ears.

So his son had survived Frieza (or revived at least), carved out a new identity, found a mate from an alien race that can boost Saiyan genetics, attained The Legendary, and was currently fighting a strong opponent! That son, whom he had given to Frieza when the lizard offered to give the prince ample scope and experience to enhance his skills and powers, in return of working as his henchman in purging missions. Saiyans have done that before also, so there was no reason to refuse. When Planet Vegeta was destroyed, then only did the Saiyans realize the boundlessness of Frieza's cruelty. After death, he was secretly happy that his son was at least alive, though the shame of him working under the lizard was overwhelming. When the Ice Prince came to hell, he had described his son as a cold hearted, arrogant murderer, a ruthless warrior – a failure at that.

The king's trance broke at this point, as from beyond the golden clouds above, a booming voice informed Trunks that he is about to be revived. Everybody was sad, but wished him luck for his mission of destroying the Androids of his original time line. His account of intensive training had gained even Nappa's grudging respect, as the bald giant muttered:

…ha ha…golden…prince…ho ho ho…Legendary…

Trunks' mischievious Bulma-ish eyes sparkled as he demonstrated the level 2. The Super Shocked group stood agape as the intense gold youth faded away from the realm of death.

Meanwhile, King Yama decided to put Cell in the strong container with Frieza. Together, they will plot a break out, he knew. But for now, he was happy that one of his sinners, King Vegeta, had already started his journey down the path of remorse.

**With special thanks to**

**chibineko****, **I cannot thank you directly, but I am happy you are keeping track of this story.

**shahi****, **I am glad you noted that I cannot drag this story-line much without varying from the main canon. But Trunks needs to be revived to go back to his time-line and kill the androids there. But I will try to be more adventurous in my next stories.

**daughteralucard****, ****Piccolo is green****, ****rantichan****, ****Angel Wings-008****, ****sun's and stars**** – **my heartfelt gratitude for your love, support and suggested corrections.

**See you soon, got to do something for King Vegeta. He deserves some redemption.**


End file.
